2: The Aftermath
by Diana Pearl Gunn
Summary: As a consequence of Diana's actions, Alice has returned to Underland with her muchness intact. But is she the same Alice as before? Will Diana and Tarrant survive the conflicts they are about to face? The storm has departed but what of the Aftermath?


**A/N - **Hello readers! It's been a while since my last update and I must apologize to anyone who's been kept waiting for the sequel of "Where She Belongs". If you haven't read the first story yet (which is seriously in need of editing) then I recommend you do so. This is just a quick chapter to reintroduce you all back to the story. Please R&R!

**Chapter 1** – Alice Side

Underland, or Wonderland as she liked to call it, was almost as she had left it. Of course, it had become more friendly, peaceful, and from what she heard from the White Queen, open to visitors and trade. Wonderland, or at least Marmoreal, was quickly becoming prosperous, an endless list of business possibilities and political niceties flying in everyday. You always knew how prosperous you were based on the amount of mail you was forced to shift through, her mother had always said.

The grass was still greener here than up there, the flowers sang at almost every hour, and the dense treetops were melancholy shades of blue. She remembered the vast, diverse vegetation and creature life found in Underland despite the abundance of white and pink blossom trees in Marmoreal.

'A variety of unexplored and innumerable discoveries waiting to be ventured,' she thought, a wide smile on her lips. It almost made her feel as she had when she first boarded the 'Wonder'. Even with its not-so-great size, dull deck, and gray sails, she had seen what a loyal, faithful, and marvelous ship it was. It could take her anywhere she wanted. And it had.

There was a full blown smile of happiness on her lips, one that she hadn't had for a long, long time, as she thought about that hopeful, excited, and believer-of-impossible-things Alice. Of course, she still thought of six (or more) impossible things before breakfast and was always up for adventure but while everything in Underland hadn't changed, she definitely had.

She raised her blue eyes to the graying morn sky, memories slowly making her smile wane, hands clenching the windowsill. She didn't know how she would tell them, her friends. She didn't know if she would tell them or that she even could. Or that she even wanted them to know.

The only thing she knew was that she wasn't 19 anymore, neither inside nor out.

* * *

Tarrant brushed a dark lock of hair from Diana's cheek, marveling at the sight of her face lit in dim sunlight. She seemed to glow under his eyes, asleep and at peace, as heavenly as an angel could wish to be.

It was the time of day when the sun crawled lazily up the sky in dim shades, making everything seem ethereal and otherworldly. Afternoon was slowly approaching and Tarrant had promised to attend a tea party that he did not want to miss. It would be a good time to finally catch up with Alice and talk to her again. It had taken him another full two weeks to recover from the battle against the Red Queen and he, bedridden and weak, had been unable to seek her. He admitted to himself that it surprised him and disappointed him that Alice had not sought him out herself. It was rather cold of her, he thought, but then excused it with her new occupation in Underland as the White Queen's new embassy. There was an official ceremony approaching, in fact, to publicly display the assignment of a new position in the government. He would be going with Diana, of course.

_If_ she would go with him.

He twitched nervously, a cascade of questions running through his mind. _How would he ask her? It must be asked perfectly and with gentlemanly pose. He would have to consult _The Genteel Book of Courting_ again... What if she didn't say yes? Would that affect their burgeoning relationship? Why wouldn't she say yes? Didn't she not enjoy events like these? Would it then be inconsiderate to ask her to go with him? Well, she would need to go, it was mandatory of course. But it wouldn't do to tell her. Just in case she decided not to go because she was supposed to go. That would be like Diana. Though I don't really think she would mind going to Alice's event._ His thoughts ran into themselves. Until-

"_**Hatter**_," Diana whispered into his ear and his stiff frame relaxed with the feel of hot breath, that warm hand on his chest.

He turned his head to meet dark liquid eyes, hooded with sleep, and a small quirky smile full of love. His heart beat faster under her fingers and he smiled crookedly, green eyes gleaming, "Good morning, sweet. Did you have a good rest?"

"Always. Whenever I am with you I sleep ever so well," she pressed a small kiss to his cheek and settled back down onto his arm, snuggling deeper within his embrace. Her eyes began to close, her smile lax and lethargic.

She would have fallen back into dreamland but Tarrant shook her awake, albeit apologetically, "You can't sleep. We have an appointment for early tea and we can't be late. I hate being late for tea."

"Elevenses?" she groaned into her pillow.

He stroked her hair, "Up with you now before I have to resort to other techniques." That morning when she teased him awake seemed so long ago but it flashed into his mind as if it had been yesterday. He felt himself harden, the proximity of her intoxicating. His eyes drifted to her enticing lips.

Diana didn't move from her lazy position although now her eyebrow had risen in interest, the corner of her mouth lifting, pulsing blood starting to react in anticipation, "And what kind of technique would this be?" She cracked open an eye hopefully.

Tarrant was looking at her differently, She could track how the green of his eyes were darkening, nostrils flaring slightly as he took in a breath, tongue wetting those lips. She bit back a groan as desire flooded her. With Tarrant, she just couldn't help herself.

"I think you know, lassie," his chest rumbled, Brogue dipping his voice to lower octaves. Diana shivered with delight, yearning to press herself closer to him, give herself to him. She let out a shaky breath but with composure, she snuggled deeper into the blankets, smirking inwardly.

"No," she said innocently, "I don't think I do. I think I'll stay right here. I am so very sleepy after all." She faked a convincing yawn.

Diana lay there for a minute or two, forcing her body to relax but she couldn't bite back a whimper as she felt hot breath on her ear and then an even more hot mouth suckling gently on the edge of her lobe, moist and wet. But she lay still even his frustrating ministrations.

He began kissing down her jaw and neck, deeply inhaling her strawberry scent. Fingers aching for her soft skin, slipped under her shirt, pressing themselves into her, scratching down her back. Diana arched, her mouth open in pleasure. Tarrant took the opportunity to meld his mouth to hers suddenly, tongue delving deep into her mouth, nose brushing hers.

"Tarrant! Mmmpf-"

The passionate moment was perfect and Diana had plans to seduce him further. Tarrant's hands slipped under her shirt, grazing her stomach.

"Oh, Tarrant," she sighed with a pleasured smile.

A wicked grin overtook his face suddenly. Then those previously caressing fingers started to tickle her violently. Shrieking, Diana tumbled onto the floor, managing to pull Tarrant down with her.

"Tarrant!" her shrill voice was outraged, contrasting against her peals of forced laughter, "Stop (laugh) at (laugh) once!"

Tarrant relented once he saw there were tears in her eyes and gave her a moment to catch her breath, grinning at the tired hand still smacking him in chest weakly.

Diana said something indistinguishable and Tarrant leaned closer, "What did you say?"

She shot him a glare and wheezed out, "You're going to pay for that."

Tarrant nodded in acceptance, "Looking forward to it."

Diana shot him another glare and got up, leaving for her rooms so she could wash up and change. But before she could leave his suite, a bandaged hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Tarrant's probing eyes looking to see if he had really angered her. She sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling slightly at him to show him that they were okay. He gave a full out grin that lifted her spirits a bit more and let her go but not before he gave her hand a loving squeeze.

Diana stared at her reflection in the mirror, fiddling with the lacy hem of her purple sleeve. The dress fit her particularly well. It was a thin dress in a dark shade of deep rich plum with a hint of black lace peeking out of sleeves and hems. The neckline was modest enough but still complimented her creamy alabaster chest. The dress itself fell down to her ankles, cinching at the waist. Lacy black stockings and appropriate but comfortable shoes (courtesy of Mr. Bocksley, of course) finished her outfit. But this wasn't what Diana was contemplating as she stared so intensely at the mirror. Her mind was far away, thinking about the impending sense of doom stirring in her. She did not want to go to that tea party with Alice. She did not want even Tarrant to go. He had been increasingly nervous and excited to meet Alice – an observation which was understandable to Diana's practical mind but unacceptable to her possessive heart.

Sighing she joined the impatient hatter at the door, taking his hand and resigning herself to her terrible fate.


End file.
